Episode 3657 (9th February 2004)
Plot Sam's worried: he can't face jail again. Debbie says that like Charity, he'll go down for something he didn't do. Zak decides they need a cunning plan to keep Scott in line. Zoe's been so impressed with the Scott's new hard line that she gets him a company sportscar, which he can't resist boasting about in the pub. Acting impressed, Chas flirts outrageously with him outside during her break, but when he moves to kiss her she insists they go somewhere more private. She lures him into the sports pavilion and as he moves in the trap is sprung. Scott can't risk a third rape allegation or the police will get suspicious, so Zak says it'll go no further if the charges against Sam are dropped. Scott says they're police charges so he can't affect them, but Zak knocks him about as a warning and says he'll have to try harder. Shelley has persuaded a reluctant Alan to get some exercise, but after getting some trunks that fit he ends up nearly swallowing the pool. The Woolpack regulars joke about his life insurance, but Marlon isn't happy when he finds he'd be the chief beneficiary. He tells Alan that he appreciates the gesture but needs to get on with his life without Tricia's shadow. Shelley persuades Alan that his improved relationship with Steph means he should really change his will to benefit her. He goes to see Steph and they agree it's time for a fresh start - and she is overjoyed to hear about the will. Eric tries to remortgage his house to get the cash to start the factory running again, but discovers he can't without Gloria's signature. His lifeline comes when Steph tells him she may have the twenty thousand pounds needed and is prepared to invest. She says that running is more her style, and with a workforce stupid enough to work for nothing she'll get her money back. Her challenge is whether he's man enough to go into business with her. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Carl - Tom Lister *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Aaron Livesy - Danny Webb Guest cast *Gordon Livesy - Gerard Fletcher Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *The Grange B&B - Front garden *Home Farm - Kitchen *Pollard's Factory - Factory floor *Café Hope - Café *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Tate Haulage - Haulage yard *Mill Cottage - Kitchen and hallway *Cricket Pavilion Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,208,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes